


Nightmares

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Flowey, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Flowey finds the perfect home to let go a piece of his past.I explain things more in the notes





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that Tiny Flowers story https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462986 I put up where Flowey spawned with someone when he was an adult? Now you know. Now you know who I have accidentally started shipping Flowey with. I mean, as a flower there really wasn't any other type of character I COULD have shipped him with if it resulted in children. I do not have regrets. 
> 
>  
> 
> While Arial belongs to me, Charo belongs to my friend Stilbie https://stilbie.deviantart.com/ on DA, and George and, although unnamed in this, Victoria, belong to my friend Caramelapple-draws https://caramelapple-draws.deviantart.com/ on DA. Caramel just created George and he’s so cute that I had to just write this. Look at this baby https://caramelapple-draws.deviantart.com/art/george-cageny-x-flowey-737270378 I just wanna pinch his little cheeks and give him cookies
> 
> That being said now, between me and these two other girls, Flowey and Cagney have four kids now oops
> 
> Again. I do actually plan on finishing my AU set-up. and I plan on making a story on this little pairing that actually has a tone of reasons for making it work, so when I get to that, we will see if I can make any of you ship "bouquetshipping" as I've named it, as well. While stories I post are linear, the order in which I post them is not linear. I am sorry

A soft rattattat sounded against the bedroom door.

Letting out a groggy groan, Flowey peeped one eye at the clock on the small bedside table, and heaved a tired grumble. It was only 1am. Careful not to wake his sleeping mate, Flowey untangled himself from the still slumbering carnation.

Slowly pulling each root out, one at a time from the dirt-bed, Flowey scuttled to the door. Opening the door revealed a tired and annoyed Arial. The young child’s orange and white petals drooped around her face and her red eyes were half lidded. She yawned.

“Mama,” came a tired whine, “the crybaby had a nightmare.”

Flowey’s petals rustled. “Arial-Rose Carnation! We don’t use that word in this house,” came a hissed whisper.

The small flower gave a tired whimper. “I’m sorry, Mama but I’m tiiired…. “

Flowey sighed, rubbing between his eyes, before scuttling from the door to one of the small flower-sized dressers in the room. Rummaging through the top drawer, his leaf finally fished out an old, but still somehow glittery golden heart-shaped locket. He then rustled through the door, roots scraping and rasping as he went. “C’mon. Back to bed. I’ll calm your brother down.”

Upon entering the children’s room, the two were greeted by soft sniffles. Arial moved past Flowey and into her own dirt-bed. Carefully digging her tiny roots into the soil, she snuggled back into her blanket. The other two girls seemed to still be sleeping.

Flowey moved to the edge of his son’s dirt-bed. “Hey, Georgey, you had a nightmare, bud?”

The tiny plant nodded, golden and orange tipped petals bouncing slightly with the motion. The child wiped his eyes with a leaf before holding both up to be picked up.

Bending down, Flowey gently scooped the little boy up who almost instantly wrapped his small leaves around the taller blossom as soon as he was in the air. He buried his head just under his parent’s larger petals. Flowey pat the back of the child’s stem. “You wanna talk about it?” He felt his son shake his head no. “Fair enough. You know I used to have a lot of nightmares when I was your age. And older. Heck I _still_ sometimes have the odd one.”

George finally pulled back until his head was visible again. “Really?” Flowey nodded. “…What do you do?”

Flowey hummed for a moment before saying, “Remember that they’re not real. That whatever happened in them can’t hurt you.”

The tiny flower nodded, but didn’t look too convinced.

“And this also helped me, especially when I was your age.” Flowey shifted the few ounces of his son to one leaf while holding out the golden locket with the other. He ran the tip of his leaf over the locket fondly.

George shifted to look better at the locket. “Pretty…”

Flowey nodded, using the same leaf tip to push the button on the side so that it flipped open. On one side looked to be a music box and on the other a carving of _‘best friends forever.’_ His son’s tiny leaf traced the words.

“I carved that when I was about your age. For my sibling.”

“Auntie Frisk?” George asked, curiously.

Flowey shook his head. “No, this one you never got the chance to meet, kiddo.” Flowey spared a quick glance to his eldest child, Charo, sleeping soundly in her dirt-bed. Shaking his head, Flowey turned his attention back to the locket. “Here. Hold onto me for a second.” He waited until his son curled his stem around his parent’s and held on with both leaves before moving his now freed leaf behind the locket, twisting the key several times.

A soft tune filled the silence in the room as the music box side began to turn slowly.

Din din din

Din 

Din

Din

Din din din

Din

Din

Din

As the gentle tune played, all of the little boy’s worries over his nightmare began to fade away. He yawned as his eyelids became heavy.

Placing the music box on the little table by the dirt-bed, Flowey carefully unwound his son and set him back down in the soil. George snuggled into the messy bundle that was his blankets.

“Anytime you have a nightmare or just feel upset, you play that music box, ok?”

The little flower nodded. “Thank you Mama. Love you Mama.”

Flowey fixed the blanket, tucking his son in. “Love you too, my good little bean. Goodnight.”

It didn’t take long for the young blossom to drift off, lulled to sleep by the calm melody.

Quietly scuttling to the door, Flowey glanced over his shoulder, one last look at the music box he had held onto for so long. He nodded, this was the right place for it. It had someone new to comfort now.

Dragging himself back to his own bed, Flowey climbed into the soil, snuggling back into his spot of ‘little spoon’ and carefully moved the leaf of his sleeping mate over him again. The leaf curled around him. So Cagney wasn’t as asleep as he left him.

“Kids ok?” the question asked within a yawn.

“Georgey had a nightmare. I gave him my music box.”

“Wow, really?”

Flowey shrugged. “He needs it more than me.” He let out a tired chuckle. “I think I’m also completing the stereotype of having grown into my mother.”

Cagney chuckled into the back of Flowey’s stem. “Which one?”

Flowey hummed briefly. “Both I think.”

“Means you’re just so good at being a parent~.” Flowey could hear the other grinning.

“Maybe. But you’re still getting’ your stamen removed, Dollface.”

“Boooo.” It was a mock pout. The carnation snuggled the smaller flower, already beginning to drift off again.

It didn’t take long for Flowey to join him


End file.
